The Deluded Futuretake
by FantasyMother
Summary: A One shot Future-take of Edward and Bella, and Elijah and Sonja.  Written for BellaFlan, the winner of this O/S for the FGB auction, Eclipse Edition.  Rated M for lemons.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest are mine...**

**

* * *

**

**The Deluded**

Future-take

Twenty three years will change a place.

It had been that long since Edward saw the high meadow in the mountains above Forks, and knew it had been just as long for Isabella.

This time of year the flowers were a riot of color, but what was new were the young trees that had rooted in this sunny spot, and with no competition from their primeval neighbors they had furiously reached for the sky while still allowed to take a little time to thicken their trunks, the access to sunlight a given instead of a luxury. Not too many though, not enough to mask the fact this was the meadow, not enough to shade the ground so deeply that flowers couldn't live side by side with their more stodgy neighbors.

But even better, it had remained as hidden as the day Jacob took Isabella there, and the day Edward watched a young girl look for acceptance. Twenty three years later, and the only scents left were of animals, and insects, and the flora surrounding them. Neither human, nor vampire, nor even werewolf had been here in a very long time – at the very least long enough to fully erase their passage.

Bella stood in the center, her head down, as still as only a vampire could be. Her thoughts were kept to herself, but Edward knew she was reliving the pain of that day, and he gave her the space she needed, ready to come if she needed him, but also willing to stay back. She would let him know what she needed. After ten years they had learned to trust each other, to know that communication - beyond anything else - would be the foundation of their first decade of what promised to be an eternity as a mated pair.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt him to know she was distressed. Edward stayed back by the tree line and slid quietly to the ground, giving her as much time as she needed as well as distance. And although he was tempted to sigh he managed to remain still. Thanks to his vampire brain, his memories of this place burned with the pain of hurt as badly as they did 23 years ago, but he knew what he'd suffered was nothing when compared to what the 15-year-old girl endured. Isabella's ability to return his human memories to him was both a blessing and a curse, and he knew it was no less for her. It would be preferable to be able to pick and choose as she followed the rivulets of memories, but unfortunately that's not how it worked. Once stumbled upon and uncovered it resided in the improved brain and there was no going back – no forgetting.

Not for the first time, Edward wished there was a way to help her erase this particular memory, to find a way where she didn't have to go through all time remembering the loss of her virginity and deception, that she could allow her human memories to fade away as it did for all other vampires. But he hadn't the skill or ability, and so all he could do was be whatever she needed him to be. And for the two of them, his greatest desire was to take this astonishingly beautiful place and see if they both could layer new memories atop of old.

"Where were you that day?"

At her whispered question, Edward's head snapped up, the memory cascading back to the forefront of his mind in an instant, his gut clenching as if it happened yesterday. But without a word he rose to his feet and walked to the other side of the meadow, stepping 15 feet back into the shelter of the trees.

"Here, love. I was here."

Bella simply nodded her head, not looking anywhere but at the ground. Her head was full of memories of that day, of Jacob's insistent whining, of his promises to love her, of the pain of his intrusion – even the memories of the sound of his snores. She found herself fighting the crystal clear emotions – her hopes this meant he'd care for her, her humiliation at letting him touch her… there. Bella tried to set aside her memories of how sticky she felt, how dirty, how… used. What was worse was she knew Edward, the man whose opinion of her meant almost as much as her opinion of herself, saw it all – and was destroyed by it.

"You were only fifteen years old."

The soft voice interrupted her thoughts, and she couldn't help but smile as her eyes stayed glued to the ground. It was exactly the right thing to say. She was not the same woman. She grew to 28 years old as a human, and added another 10 as a vampire. She'd confronted Jacob and achieved the catharsis she'd needed. It was time to make peace with herself.

Bella looked around, this time seeing the beauty of the hidden forest retreat. It was just she and Edward on the Olympic Peninsula - the Cullens had moved on long ago, and word had it Jacob had retreated to British Columbia, having imprinted on a woman from a northern tribe - still trying to convince this woman he was worthy. That particular news was one of the best she'd heard in years.

Her father and mother still lived in Forks, and were as healthy as one could expect at their age. Thankfully, there was no way they'd march up the mountain and surprise them. It was just Bella and Edward, and it was time.

Isabella lifted her head, her long dark hair slipping down her shoulders, and Edward didn't need her to say a word. He left the shadows of the trees and strolled to her side, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. The heady scent of her hair affected him the way it always did. He wanted her. He always wanted her, and he knew he always would. Everything she was, was designed to be what he'd always need.

There was a fatalistic quality to that knowledge, something he and Isabella had discussed a number of times. Neither of them could deny the unmistakable chemistry between them, the raw power of need and lust that never wavered, only grew, over the past ten years. But both of them also understood it was the connection of their minds, their souls, that allowed them to understand the concept of mating went far beyond the physical. Perhaps somewhere out there, there would be others they'd be physically attracted to, but never with the level of emotional and intellectual devotion they felt towards the other. It negated all questions of feeling manipulated by an unseen hand. Not only did they need to love each other physically, but they often felt there were no two people more suited to be with each other, ever. That they were unique.

Their love was so strong, so deep, so fully committed and brought them so much joy that all other issues paled before it. And as the two lovers turned as one, gazing deeply into the eyes of the other, they both knew they were given the opportunity to make a new memory. No, it wouldn't negate the old one, but it would overlay it and perhaps overwhelm the pain they both suffered in this lovely piece of heaven on earth.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?" Bella purred, her lips reaching to taste his smooth neck, to wrap the scent of Edward around her, to think of him and here and now, and try not to remember the pain he'd felt watching her make the biggest mistake of her life.

Edward could feel the shudder travel up his spine, the same thing he always felt when she touched him, his body's constant need to make her his, even though he knew his Isabella, his wife, was as committed to him as he was to her. Both arms wrapped around her and pulled her body to his chest while his nose dived down to that crook in her neck, to the place where he could bury himself and drown in her.

"I'm thinking of laying you out in this field of flowers," he growled into her neck, "and slowly stripping your clothes off," he sucked against her skin, the taste of her igniting his body further, "and showing my wife how her husband will worship her for the rest of his existence."

She giggled, her hips gently moving against his without even realizing it. "Vampire or not, I'm guaranteed to get hurt when I finally fall off that pedestal."

"Never!" he growled, his hands sneaking down and caressing her ass through her jeans, kneading the firm flesh and pressing her against his arousal. "I like you up there. The view from down here is sublime."

Bella groaned, her tongue lapping the curves of his Adams Apple, her breathing picking up as she started to lose herself inside the feel of her husband's hands, his rock-hard erection pressing against her belly. She wanted him, and she wanted him to take her. To take her here, to remind her that he's her husband, that she no longer needs to think and remember about the past, that she was truly loved and there were no hidden agendas other than their happiness.

She was about to ask him to make her dream a reality when he suddenly lifted her high, and dropped to his knees with her in his arms, placing her on his lap while his hand ran down her shirt, fingers destroying buttons and fabric as he ran his hands down her chest, the violence of the destruction of her clothes a direct contradiction to the gentle kisses on her neck.

"Edward," she gasped, trying to find her voice past the burning lust he was inciting. "I don't have other clothes."

He smirked against her neck, his uncharacteristic aggressiveness a surprising turn-on.

"We do in the car," he mumbled against her skin, lifting her higher so his mouth could reach the swells of her breasts.

Bella moaned as he drew her nipple into his mouth. "How, I mean... how will we get them?"

Edward laughed, dropping her to his lap and ripping his shirt the same way he'd ripped hers, the tattered cloth fluttering among the flowers around them. "It's been ten years Isabella, ten years I've dreamed of watching my wife run through the forest like a nymph." He leaned back and caressed her gently, running his hands through her hair and fluttering over her firm breasts, his fingers teasing her hard nipples. "It's not like the jungle, no one will be here that we can't avoid." He continued to tease her breasts while he stared at them with lust-filled eyes.

"And if I see you running nude through the forest, I can guarantee it will take us a long time to get back to the car," he whispered, leaning forward with his hands still on her breasts, to capture her mouth.

Bella moaned, and reached for button of her jeans, but before she could start to undo them a razor-sharp nail slid down her ass, and the remnants of denim slid off her legs, leaving her in underwear, on Edward's lap, in the middle of a meadow in the middle of the day. And just as she was about to utter a weak protest, the sun sent a ray from behind the heavy cloud bank, illuminating the two of them as they sat in a sea of flowers. She leaned back and stared at him. Even after all these years she hadn't gotten used to the wonder of Edward's skin in the sun.

And apparently he had the same idea, halting his explorations of her body just long enough to appreciate how she sparkled like diamonds, his eyes caressing her skin from her breasts to her...

He frowned, and then his lips turned up in a grin. "How did you get away with these, without Alice saying anything?" He ran his finger over the waistband of her panties. The same panties she bought on the internet, ignoring the text message Alice sent to begging her not to buy something that ridiculous.

Bella smiled, her teeth shining brightly in the ray of sunlight, and looked down, fingering the pink elephant pattern on the otherwise expensive silk.

"Come on Edward, do you really think I'd listen to Alice or her fashion threats?" She shook her head and raised herself up, carefully sliding the panties down her legs, and placing them to the side. He tilted his head, wondering why she was so careful not to destroy this one article of clothing.

She shrugged, settling back onto his lap. "It was a discontinued pattern."

"Well then," he said, returning to his favorite spot in the crook of her neck, "We'd best not forget them. Don't want to leave pink elephants in _our _meadow."

And with those words there was a shift in Edward, a shift that was both male and vampire. Years ago he thought he'd lost the most precious thing he'd ever found, right here, in this open space in the mountains. And suddenly every part of him, every cell, every atom, everything that made Edward who he was roared to life in the utter certainty he needed to take, to claim, to possess this woman, his wife, right now.

Bella wasn't surprised when he suddenly lifted her from his lap and laid her out on the ground, the flowers tickling her as some crushed beneath her while others embraced her, outlining her. Edward's eyes had turned coal black as he looked at her body, his chest rising and falling as he took his hands and with a flick of his wrist, tattered what was left of his jeans, suddenly as nude as she was, his cock hard and thick and long as he lowered himself to her, rubbing it along her thigh as he held himself up by his arms, his mouth lowered to her neck, her breast, her navel, tasting her, consuming her, feasting on the taste of her skin and the scent of her arousal. And with one lick of her most private place her back arched up and she growled in pleasure and he couldn't wait any longer – she was his, he would make her his, right now.

Grabbing her hips he slid into her, the pleasure overwhelming him as she tightened around him, wet and tight and close and surrounding him so perfectly, fitting into her so perfectly

Bella could feel his need to possess, and suddenly, after ten years together, she felt the same – overwhelming the constant internal chatter she suddenly shifted into vampire female, her mate plunging himself into her as she drew him in – taking, claiming, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hips pressed to his. The two of them, now vampire and once human, consumed with both love and the species-instinct that knew they were each others perfect mate, fell into each other, one thrusting and plunging again and again, the only thoughts love and need, and the other drawing him, pulling him in, overwhelmed at what might seem to be conflicting desires to take and be taken, yet in reality they were one and the same as she and Edward mated, and made love, and gave themselves to each other without hesitation, and in some ethereal way, beyond how they'd ever given themselves before.

Bella reached for Edward, their chests heaving from exertion, and smoothed her fingers over his strong jaw.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I you." He smiled under her touch, turning his head and drawing a finger into his mouth, the taste of both of them filling his mouth, making him hard again in spite of having just taken her again and again, the meadow now sporting a permanent indentation from the weight of their bodies.

"Sweetheart, perhaps it's time to head home?" she sighed. "Do you miss your son?"

"If you're ready," he smiled, jumping to his feet and grabbing her underpants from under a riot of particularly colorful flowers, swinging them from the tip of his index finger.

"Hey," she laughed, reaching for them and laughing harder as he trotted away from her, backwards, the pink elephant panties dangling from his finger, stark naked with an evil glint in his eye.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my gentlemen husband?"

He laughed, finally free and thoroughly in love, running as she started to give chase, both of them knowing this place was now theirs, only theirs, and would be as long as this meadow remained, as long as these mountains stood, as long as they both could draw breath.

'*'

Eli lit the profusion of candles that offered the only illumination inside his small house. It was a rare, cool night along the Amazon, and a soft breeze played with the drawn reed curtains he'd lowered on all the windows, keeping out the night and offering whatever modest privacy could be found in this village.

Sonja had chosen to stay after the festival, after her people kissed her goodbye, winking at her enough to turn her skin a constant pink. But only a blind man could have missed how the two gravitated to each other from the moment they met, eyes constantly searching out the other, breaths hitching, blonde hair flipped coyly over Sonja's shoulders, Eli repeatedly checking his lab coat to ensure it was buttoned all the way down. The old men, and even the women, were wondering how long he was going to be able to keep it inside his pants. Some had taken bets.

For Eli's part, he finally understood the meaning of the word 'smitten.' Although he had come to terms with the relationship between Bella and his father, there was a deep-seated fear he'd never find what they had, that he was destined to love Bella from afar and never know the joy of having that love returned. It wasn't as if he was angry with his father – he hadn't felt that way in years. Eli respected Edward, understood what drove him towards his own creation, felt his pain over the guilt of Sarah's torturous pregnancy and death. Eli knew Edward couldn't help himself when it came to Bella, and truly did understand the two of them were mated in a way that transcended all logic and reason. Eli loved his father, but it didn't mean he wasn't a tad jealous of him, and what he'd found – what he had.

And now, all it took was three days to finally get a glimpse of what Edward felt when he looked at Bella. Although Eli was rational enough to know he didn't know Sonja well enough to actually love her, there was no doubt in his mind that he would – and in very short order. What he felt for her went beyond her ethereal beauty, although his body's desire for her was so extreme as to almost be painful. No, it was the way she talked with the other women, the sweet laughter at their jokes, the kind words she always had for the little children who gawked at the mysterious woman with the yellow hair and startling blue eyes. The treats she'd sneak to them when their parents weren't looking, the soft lips that would kiss their cuts and scrapes and her deep blushes and glorious smiles when she turned their tears into giggles.

She was the one, she had always been the one, she would always be the one. Elijah had never believed in magic, but now he doubted that so firmly held conviction. It was almost as if there was a tether forming between he and Sonja, and he smiled when he thought about the odd magnetism between his father and Bella, and how it was very much the same.

"Elijah?"

Her soft voice called from the doorway, and without thinking he jumped up and ran, swinging the door open to see her standing there, the candlelight from inside twinkling reflections in her eyes, illuminating the blue on blue facets that drew him in each time she gazed at him. Her hair shone in the soft moonlight, and not able to help himself his eyes drifted down the olive skin of her neck, to her smooth shoulders and to her firm, uplifted breasts clothed in a bright blue sarong intricately wrapped over the curves of her ripe body. He gulped, and gave small thanks to his decision to wear a loose cotton shirt that hung loose in front of his scrub pants, masking his sudden and overwhelming need for this woman who stood before him.

Sonja stood eye to eye with Elijah, as lost in his cut emerald eyes as he was in her blue ones. She's never seen anything like them, had never reacted to a man the way she'd immediately reacted to this gorgeous stranger. So overwhelmed by his beauty she was that she almost forgot to berate her foster parents for setting her up, for their laughter upon seeing her reaction to him.

Because she knew down to her toes that he was the one she'd been waiting for. In spite of her strangeness more than a few young men of her village had attempted to court her, but she'd have none of it. True, some were handsome, but none felt _right_, and although she had no reason to expect there would ever be one that would, she found she couldn't compromise. Not a few times she'd cry herself to sleep at night, her fear she'd live her life alone and lonely overwhelming her, but in spite of those fears the found the idea of settling abhorrent. And so she waited, hoping her dreams might be more than dreams.

Sonja had always dreamed, and it was common for her dreams to come true. She had never told a soul, fully aware that her strangeness already made her the object of fear from those outside her village – those who had never had dealings with the kind creatures named the Cullens. Although she knew as well as the others that vampires were to be feared, she'd been raised with the understanding how different this coven was, how no one had any reason to feel threatened by them. And she appreciated them more than they could know, because it was the simple knowledge of their existence and kindness that encouraged her village to accept what she was, to know that with help and understanding she'd never be a threat to them.

But to reveal the nature of her dreams? No, that was too risky. Yet – here he stood, and almost as if her parents knew what he was to her, they'd dragged her to the festival in spite of her reluctance. Maybe they knew more than they'd let on. Even more, perhaps the village shaman was more knowledgeable than she'd ever believed.

Right now Sonja had no time for these thoughts, as all her attention was drawn to the man she'd dreamed of for years, the one she never thought she'd meet. How could he even exist? His eyes were like the emeralds she'd sometimes see scattered at the bottom of the deepest parts of the river. His skin was pale yet vibrant, almost luminescent. His lips were full and soft, his cheeks high and sharp, his jaw strong. His hair, oh his hair looked so soft and shone with so many colors, some reminding her of the coins that would find their way from the city. He was beautiful.

Smiling and trying to drag herself out of her thoughts, Sonja touched Eli's arm and stepped past him, into his home and into the room lit by a hundred candles. In her arms she held a large clay pot – the dinner she'd promised to cook for them.

"Are you hungry, Elijah?" she asked in Portuguese, and his broad smile was enough of an answer.

"Ravenous," he answered. "I haven't eaten since the morning, the children have been wild this summer, and I find myself nursing minor wounds all day."

"At least they're minor." She wrenched her eyes away from his and placed the pot on the rough wooden table, admiring how neat the home was, and how he'd placed dishes on the table for them in anticipation of their dinner. It was rare to see a man indulge in anything domestic.

"If you like," she whispered, nervous about how her offer would be received, "I can help you with them, when the injuries are small and need little more than a kiss to heal them." She tried to hide her nerves by lifting the top off the pot, and using the ladle he'd set out, started scooping steaming spoonfuls of food into the dishes.

Eli walked up behind her, his breath catching in his throat over her offer, at the idea of spending days at the clinic with her. Then his nostrils flared, the scent of the food reaching him as his mouth filled with a combination of saliva and venom. There was meat in the stew.

Something about the smell of meat he hadn't eaten in over a decade combined with the heady scent of the woman standing in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks. The erection hidden by his scrub pants and his loose shirt started to pound, and almost as if on queue, the scent of the beginnings of Sonja's arousal started to drift around them, causing his hands to shake as he held them by his side, all his self-control needed to keep from reaching out and touching her.

_An answer...she was speaking, he needed to answer..._

Eli almost ran to a chair, pointing to it with a nod of his head and holding it for her as she sat herself down at the table. As soon as he had her comfortably seated he scurried to the other chair and sat, hoping the table would hide the erection that was now threatening to burst out of the thin cotton of his pants.

"I'd love to have you there, helping me." He almost said more, his reason starting to leave him as his desire to wax eloquent about his need to have her by his side for all eternity invaded his mind, taking over what little was left of his functioning brain because there was no question about it – the rest of his blood now resided below his waist.

Sonja simply smiled in response, and reached for her spoon. She lowered her eyes and tried to focus on her dinner, because simply being in his presence, in the candlelight, alone, the scent of his body overwhelming the spicy aroma of the food had her own body reacting in ways she'd never felt before. Beneath the thin fabric of her dress she could feel her nipples harden, her breasts seem to swell with arousal and desire for him to touch her. Chills ran up and down her spine, often settling in that juncture between her legs where she'd only felt this electricity, this aching in her dreams of him. Sonja forced herself to eat while her body was on high alert, when her only desire was to touch the man seated next to her.

And even more surprising, in spite of the desires of her body and her nerves from that desire, deep down in her soul she knew there was no other place she'd rather be. Leaving tonight would be painful.

Eli said no more, lost as he was in the beautiful woman sitting next to him, and with his stomach growling – and a giggle from Sonja when she heard it – he took a large spoonful of the delicious-smelling stew and shoved it into his mouth. His first thoughts were of the delicate balance of spices, the sweet and crunchy vegetables, and then his teeth sank into a piece of tender and perfectly cooked meat. And he felt as if his body was about to explode.

He became hyperaware, it was the only way he could even describe it to himself. The part of Eli's mind that knew medicine was making rapid-fire assessments of what was happening to his body. His breathing rate was increasing, his skin started to tingle in a way that was not unpleasant. There was a sudden clarity to his vision he didn't think he'd experienced before, and as he took a deep breath he almost groaned with the excruciatingly wonderful smells in the room, the source of almost all of them the gorgeous woman seated next to him. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the trembling he felt hit every muscle in this body as all of his awareness refocused on her, on Sonja.

Sonja's normal timidity with men suddenly disappeared as her eyes lifted and she glanced over at Eli. Almost as if she could read his mind she could see his reaction, his need painted on his face. Something primeval was blossoming within her – all thoughts of how little they actually knew of each other were banished as she knew, with full and complete certainty, that this man was meant for her and she was meant for him, and if they didn't do something about it the very room would burst into flames from the growing heat between them.

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand, and placed it on top of his clenched fist resting on the table next to his plate. The spark that flew between them was the last thing she expected, every inch of her skin rising in goose bumps and her nipples growing so hard they started to hurt.

Eli turned and caught her eye, and she was lost. And when he dropped his spoon, and lifted his shaking hand to touch her cheek, she moaned with need, with desire, her chest rising and falling and her dress suddenly feeling hot, and tight, and constricting.

Elijah stood, as lost in Sonja as she was in him, and stumbled to her chair, dropping to his knees before her. His trembling hand came up and touched the silken olive skin of her shoulder, brushed over her long neck and slid around to the back, her golden hair like the softest fleece smooth against his palm. At once this was all new, and at once it was all familiar. But more than anything else it was right as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Their groans sang in harmony as their lips molded against each other, Eli's hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her to her feet with him, their bodies fitting together as if made for each other, her breasts crushed against his chest, her hard nipples puckering even harder and his body, his skin, every inch of him feeling her against him, the promise of her body through his clothes and hers, the need to claim her overwhelming him – all reason gone as his soul rejoiced at what he'd found.

Sonja suddenly knew what the meaning of female truly was, that she was a counterpoint to this man, as he was a counterpoint to her. Her dreams dimmed against the perfection of the reality as her hand moved up to the knot around her waist and with a growl of triumph she managed, with one hand, to loosen the knot and allow her sarong to unwrap itself around her and flutter to the ground around her feet. The cool air breathed against her skin and her outrageous need for this man grew even stronger.

Eli stepped back, his chest heaving, his reason gone as he gazed on the essence of perfection standing in front of him. She was everything he might want even when he didn't know he wanted it. Her firm breasts proud and high, her dark nipples calling to him, her muscles taut and solid yet her waist so narrow and leading to rounded hips... her thighs strong and her stomach flat. And in spite of not a word spoken he knew she was his as much as he was hers.

He ripped his shirt over his head and threw it into a corner, his need to have as his skin in contact with hers the only thought on his mind as he dropped to his knees again and placed his lips on her stomach, his tongue flicking out to taste her, his hands worshipping her as they moved from her muscular back to her ribs and then up to her breasts, fitting into his hands as her head flung back and she moaned in joy and need. Her hands dove into his hair, pulling his head against her, cradling him, needing him, gasping as his fingers stroked her nipples, her knees buckling until she dropped to the floor with him, her lips seeking his again, the taste of his mouth driving her wild.

Any timidity Eli may have ever felt was gone, his need for her driving him like a madman, fueled by her apparent need for him as well. All embarrassment over his outrageous arousal disappeared as he ripped his scrub pants down his legs, tangling as they caught on his knees and with a shift of his legs, managed to obliterate them into something unrecognizable as his need to have her overpowered anything else. Sonja was no less enthusiastic as her hands moved around to his firm ass and squeezed, pushing his insanely hard erection against her stomach, the need to take it and slide it between her legs absolutely instinctive and feral. Holding onto his cheeks she leaned backwards, dropping onto her back and pulling him on top of her.

They both growled loudly as this new position had Eli's weight fully on top of her, his mouth buried against her neck, his tongue sliding and tasting, his mouth sucking against her skin as he tried to draw her into himself. Sonja was all animal and instinct as she freed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and then both of them virgins and neither having to think Eli's throbbing cock slid through her slick lips and entered her slowly, perfectly, stopping only when he couldn't go any further.

They froze, the two lovers suddenly remembering they weren't animals, but hands continued to move, gently caressing. The part of Eli who was raised to be a gentleman wanted to cringe and apologize profusely, but thankfully the man who understood just what had happened to them both took charge, knowing that any kind of apology would be an insult to what they had discovered with each other – regardless of how quickly they'd discovered it.

Sonja soft voice broke through his reverie, her long legs tightening around his waist, her soft lips brushing kisses against his neck. "How, dearest Elijah, how did we know this so fast? How did I know I needed to love you?"

He smiled against her, breathing in the floral scent of her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "We are mates my love, what our minds didn't see our souls knew."

Sonja was momentarily shocked as Eli's words echoed her own thoughts. It was with the knowledge of who he was to her that she revealed what she'd never revealed to anyone else.

"I've dreamed of you, sweetness. I've dreamed of you my whole life." She gulped, and then dove in. "My dreams often come true, but I feared my dreams of you would not."

Eli smiled, lifting his head to kiss her. "It's called a talent, and I have my own." She pulled back, surprised and somewhat relieved. "But this isn't the time." He lowered his head to hers again, sucking on her soft lips as his hips started to move.

Sonja moaned, her legs tightening around him again as she let her body lead her, that it would know what to do even when her head was inexperienced. Her hips rose to meet his, their breathing growing fast and raspy as they rolled over the hard wood floor, he below her and thrusting, she above him and undulating, his hands grasping at her breasts while her back arched and she lowered herself on him again and again.

And then they both felt it, the building, the coming to the edge they would both fall over. Eli rolled her onto her back, the need to be above her, to take her, the only thing in his head. And Sonja let him, and knew that by allowing him to take her she was also taking him, claiming him, making him her own.

And as two lonely souls reached the height of pleasure, as their bodies exploded in the sheer agony of their orgasms the two cried their love for each other, descending from the heights in each others arms, both of them weeping for having found the other.

* * *

**A/N** This Future-Take is brought to you by the generous donation of BellaFlan, who kindly bid on it for the Fandom Gives Back auction. And in an even more generous move, has given me permission to post it.

I hope you all enjoy it, most especially BellaFlan.

Across the Universes will now continue on its regular posting schedule, once I catch my breath


End file.
